Operation Liberty : Prologue
by kriegernomizawa
Summary: New California, the Cuba-like new nation in the middle of USA, need a help from the uncertain source. Follow the de-Brainwashing Amelie Lacroix, the spunk heroine Lena Oxton, the tough medic Angela Ziegler and the new characters in their side, Elizabeth Rosa DiMaria, and Thomas Sawyer, to liberate the people from TALON new strikes. (This Part is a Prologue from this Story)


**3 Weeks Ago**

"We just realized that you just declared that we need to save those people because of the Intel assets. Doesn't sound ridiculous or else, Amelie Guillard La Croix?!"

"Listen, Rosa. That intel contain much detailed information about Talon's Secret Base. The only weakness to take down…"

"Now you sounds like a leader with a pretentious speech like a hero. That's doesn't sounds good for me."

"You want to listen what I said or just make me wanna slap your head harder?!"

"C'mon. New California People Republic is not our threat now… Talon didn't involve with this shit. Let them live like North Korea."

"Um… More like Cuba if you ask me, luv."

"Ah, that's it, Castro's Cuba. I like your historian brain, Tracey-Lacey."

That's our conversation in our new Watchpoint and our HQ, The Bristol's Watchpoint. A big port-like Watchpoint and have a small oil-rigs-like Space Station, 20 km from here. My friend, Rosa di Maria, my lousy and Sombra-like second-in-command. She's our support-aid type soldier who always criticized anything. Also, she's kinda new-girl in Overwatch, new Overwatch actually. Funnily how she always mock me because I always complain everything too.

"Ok. Listen closely, Cherie. We need get that intel and liberate them from TALON's grips. Why? If they got that intel, Overwatch is on danger. Two, They'll launch same operation like what they did with Gibraltar's one."

"Then, how impactful that intel for you?"

"Tiens, The intel including your husband's involvement and without you, we'll get ambushed by that branleur who thrist with their new-orders daydream."

"My husband? Since when my husband…"

"I think, we should ask the archive's keeper about that case. I really hate if you ask us to give a real evidence."

Then our conversation moved to another place…

 **2 Weeks Ago, Los Angeles International Airport, 00.00 PM**

Our plane is coming. An old Cesna Plane who carried our supplies from Rosa's Husband Friend, Samuel Campbell. The door is open and we see him with an H.A.L.O outfit. Wielding his classic AR-16 with a minimalistic mercenary rigs. He welcomed us as war as he is.

"Welcome, ladies, from New California! I hope you tough women would be prepared with anything else like 101st Airbourne Elite who took down the Uber-Nationalist Army from the Third Reich, right?"

"No bullshit, Campbell. We're already here for about 30 minutes, right?"

We agreed with her, it took long to wait him with his Cesna.

"For some reason, I just hold my pee for fookin' ride to hell…"

"What hell?" said me, jokingly, maybe?

"Same shits that kidnapped you and brainwash you to be a villainous sexy-recon-type girl, Amelie." Said her. "Just shut up, luv…"

"Hehehe, relax, little-sis. Just remember you saved me from that imbecilic terrorists. I really owe you one."

Campbell's crew just put down the supplies softly, since we're woman and need to treat like princess, they said. Honestly, this is too much.

"Yo', Widow…"

"Kingslayer, Sergeant Campbell. I'm not a Widowmaker for this secret-rogue operation."

"Okay, Kingslayer. Sorry for that manner. It's our first time we get an order by all-female group like you all." Said him, opening his mask and walking toward us.

"Glad you're still one-piece, Sergeant. Amelie and Lena are my companions in this operation. Actually really dangerous but ridiculous to hear about."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

I see her nagging me and answer his question, tiredly.

"We need liberate the Republic like what your friends did now. And also, our mission is securing the worthy intel from the Militia and TALON's Forces."

"Addition for that, we need to found an asset called 'Lily', which is sound funny for me. She's once part of Vishkar Inc. before, but eventually dumped her to Rio because, uh, forced merger, right?" said Lena, another second-in-command

"Just because we'll meet an asset like that, doesn't mean he or she will be on our side or Talon's Side. We can trust anyone if they're trust us before."

"And also give us some Gold and Gu…"

"Rosa!"

"That's sounds great. Also, I once see you, Tracer, in any Overwatch's Recruitments Ads in the TV, same person, isn't it?"

"No, luv. That's different Lena you see in the TV." Said Lena. "You just meet a real battle-ready Lena now, lad. Not your-daily-spunk Lena or bitchy-lovely-chic Lena…"

"Ok, Lena. You just spilled out 1 Minutes for describing yourself. That's awesome for that, actually." Cut Rosa, with her sassiness.

"So, before we got jump off and fight with us, did you have any ideas who'll be your treats later?" ask Campbell.

 **1 Weeks Ago, Las Vegas, New California, 2080.**

Lena already taking out any Tank and Mini-Titan (our word for XM-20 Titan Mech) with some Pulse Mines on the ground. We running out to the crater and see any supplies or intels over that dead convoy. We check and got some Ammo Packs and some Talon's Intel that we got now.

"That's it! THAT'S IT, AMELIE!" shout Rosa, happily. "A week in this hell, we got that Intels now! WHOO-!"

"No. That's just one of many intels we got. We counted 10 and remained 2 more to go out." Said Lena. "Y'know, we just stranded here without being tracked by Overwatch. Should we need break the silence?"

"For this time…"

 _ **KA-BOOOOOMMM!**_

That annoying TOW canons sound from the distances with a convoy of another enemies troops right in front of us. Knowing we're in the explosion sites.

"…We need to REALLY break the silence now. We're getting screwed if we don't get any HELP!"

The sabot canon shooting us and we can't moving any inches for cover. We're screwed, from now.

"Amelie! You're one of hell leader who bring us to the second hell in the earth after JUNKERTOWN!"

"Oh, Shut up, you connard cretin!" said me, while I steadying to shoot that Tank with my new Railgun I found in this place. "We're gonna live if you stay silence!"

 _ **DSHAAAAAKKK! BOOOM!**_

The Tank exploded and some of them run scarred and fall back to opposite way. We're save.

"Now, let's go to find any help…"

"Uh, luv? We already connected with Horus anyway…."

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
